Record of Lodoss war: Ashram's eternal quest
by Ladymecha
Summary: Set after the OVA. Ashram is back but it seems that he lost his way, can a young girl with a large hert break though to him? Note that this isnt for Parn addicts, but its going to be good. Read and review, new chapters will come when I feel like it.


Record of Lodoss war: Ashram's eternal quest. By Tara Ikeda

Part one: the lonely heart

The tales around modern day Lodoss all focus on the valiant quest of Parn and his companions as they beat back the forces of Marmo and saved Lodoss from destruction by the hands of Kardis the destroyer and her follower the black wizard Wagnard.

But few tell of the other, the one who fought Parn in an effort to preserve his homeland... the one who was a hero in his own way though many consider him to be the epitome of Marmo oppression, he was the black knight of Marmo, lord Ashram.

At the end of the conflict his body disappeared beneath the ground and was never seen again, until...

The dark figure patrolled the streets of a small town in search of something; his lonely gaze never met another the whole time he was here.

He felt hungry so he entered one of the many pubs around him, and he hoped that maybe he would find some closure for his ever empty soul.

A terrible fate met that figure as it seemed that everything he did was meaningless, his quest for his soul seemed endless as he felt the pain inside of him grow each day.

He no longer had any allies, his nation fell to a powerful force and now he had no home in this world filled with his enemies.

He laughed at the bitter irony of his situation, once long ago he was one of the most noble and brave knights in the world and yet he lost to a young and powerful warrior.

But there was always a respect for his foe inside of him, after all the young man beat him fairly and he did admire the mans courage and honor... but something still ate away as his soul, as if he wasn't finished yet... 

He came inside the tavern and sat down to make an order, and soon he had a nice little meal to satisfy his apatite for food.

As he sat he heard the laughing of the others, and it seemed that everyone was having a good time except for him. He sat there depressively as someone came up to him

"Hello stranger, are you feeling okay?" he turned to the voice and saw a young girl smiling brightly at him.

"Please leave me alone, I don't feel like idle chit chat."  
"Don't be such a sourpuss, life is full of wonder and joy and you must make the best of it eh?"

"There is no joy for a person like me, I live only to suffer."

"Aww you poor man, you must have seen a lot of horrors during the war."  
"You don't know the half of it, I lost everything I knew and lived for... I am a lost soul without a goal."

"I see, well stay here as long as you like... perhaps you may find some ideas on what to do."

"Well I appreciate your kindness but it won't do a man like me any good, though I admit that you made my day a bit more pleasant."

"That's the spirit my man, we all need comfort sometimes and well I am here for that."  
The man smiled a bit though she could not see his face.

She walked off as he sat and ate.

"Alright men there it is, all the people are unsuspecting of our tactics as they have no soldiers." said one

"Are you sure we should do this sir?" said the other

"Its opportunity my friend, and well we have not struck gold in a long time... I think its best if we give them a run for their money wouldn't you say?"

"Yes sir, it's just that this feels so wrong."  
"I know, but we are almost out of supplies. I think its time that we made a hit eh?" said the one  
"yes sir." said the other as they slowly marched into the town.

The figure got up and put the tab on the table "thanks for the good service miss." he said

"You're most welcome dear; say what do you look like under that thing you wear anyway?"

"I cannot show my face, and if I do you would alert the authorities."

"A criminal perhaps, well we all have our sins."  
"Yes but none are bigger then mine, I killed many and let an entire kingdom die before my hands... I have sinned beyond anything comparable to your common crook."  
"I see, well I guess I will see you around then eh?"

"No, I won't come back here... but I am grateful for your hospitality."

He left the tavern and into the streets.

"Now, attack men!" cried the one as the bandits hit the small town, cries came from all over as the bandits came in for the kill.

Though all this the figure stood watching and waiting, it was none of his concern what the bandits were doing in this place so he just stood there until one of the bandits came his way.

"Give me all your valuables and I won't kill you!" said the bandit

"I don't have anything that will be any use to you, leave me alone."

"Heh, I don't care... whatever you have will do."

"No, I won't give you anything... now go elsewhere!"

"You lousy punk!" cried the bandit as he drew his sword

He swung at the figure but he dodged, the figure turned around and the bandit felt a sword thrust into him as he went down.

"Gazu!" cried another bandit as he came in to attack the figure

Again the figure thrust his sword into another bandit.

"This guy is tough, what do we do sir Mastus?"

"We get rid of him Jold!" said Mastus

Jold and Mastus came at the figure but he gave them the split, and as soon as the bandits knew what was going on the figure came at them ready to kill.

"No don't kill them!" cried a voice

The figure turned and saw the young girl he met in the tavern come in front of Mastus

"Please, he's a friend of mine... his village is suffering a terrible drought and he is only trying to save it."

The figure landed nearby and put his sword back into its sheath, and it was then she saw his face...

"You're, you're..." she looked into his cold gray eyes as she said "lord Ashram..."

She fainted as the bandits ran off, Ashram bent over to pick her up and said "so now you know..." as he walked off with her body

To be continued.


End file.
